Twilight Indescion
by The Cantina Crew
Summary: Maverick Crong...Damry Hawke...Ulic Qel-Droma...all with a past..what does thier future hold?


Authors' note:

We are the Cantina Crew. Resistance to reading us is futile..and why in the world am I writing this like it's Trek? *shrugs* Anyway…This is Katy..since I edited the transcript, I get to write the authors' note. And you know what? Editing nearly 2 hours of RP is not the easiest thing in the world. Especially when half of it is OOC stuff. Ok..lets see..disclaimer and such. Star Wars is not mine, Max's, or Ken's. It's Georgie's. So don't sue us or anything. Maverick Crong is Ken's charrie, Damry is mine…Ulic is Lucasfilms…so there's all the disclaimers and such. We don't own this universe, we merely play in it. 

One more thing…I kept each post exactly as it was posted (unless something got double posted)…so any spelling errors are the property of the respective RPer. I may write, but I don't do grammatical checks on stuff like this. Get over it. Thanks and such for reading.

~Katy 

(and Max)

(and Ken)

One more note: Songs 'thought' in this fic are property of their respective writers/singers/etc. Uh…I think we got Jennifer Knapp's "Martyrs and Thieves' in there as well as one I have no clue who sings it. Ask Max. 

**_Setting__: Random Cantina….Random Planet._**

**Damry_Hawke Damry sat in a darkned corner of the cantina..just sitting...doing nothing other than that...She was half incognito, wearing a long black skirt and black shirt underneath a black leather trenchcoat, one sabre hidden underneath. Her long dark red hair was gathered behind her in a tight bun, rather than let loose like normal...and hidden in the shadows, she'd be hard to recognize..**

**Jedi_Master_Crong Crong entered slowly, with cautious steps. His eyes filled with a saddness and yet wizness. His blond hair not visable through the black hooded cloak that fit around his body, conceling everything underneither. on his forhead was ancient metal oly, giving the impression that he was wearing a helmet. (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong With the light side focusing on and around his body he walked towards the bar with calm, peace, and awareness.**

**Damry_Hawke Damry's bright green eyes rested on Crong...she knew him..but she didn't know him...She knew she had a past with him...but not being able to remember it just killed her..she wanted to..she wanted to remember the man that she loved with all of her heart..but she just couldn't...Quickly she looked away, down to the drink in her hands..**

**Jedi_Master_Crong Crong smiled warmly at the bartender "Give me a glass of water friend." The bartender filled a cup of water and slipped it at crong. "When did you stop drinking?" Crong sighed, shadows falling over his face so no one could see the tears. "When I lost everything..but my children" The bartender nodded. "The water is free Crong." He then went on his way cleaning the cups and mugs.**

**Damry_Hawke Her philan ears picked up the sound of Crong's voice and Damry's heart nearly broke..Did he even know that she had left Ulic in order to try and find her past, her real past?...Her own eyes filled with tears as she watched him..so desperatly wihsing that she could remember..**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma and obliviously above this forgotten congregation was the former Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma, who sat atop the cantina, staring at the stars unblinkingly. He was silent, **

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma and basically masking himself with the force, halfheartedly. He would still show up in force signatures if anyone was determined to find him. There he sat, in a dark blue bodysuit, his silvery hair whisping around in the wind, staring at the stars, wondering why everything he loved was always blown away. **

**Jedi_Master_Crong The bartender walked back to Crong, his former employer. "I remember both of your wedding." He smiles. "Everybody in the galaxy who respected the jedi had joy that day." Crong almost smiled at that. "Thats in the bast Jackson." He sighed and drank his water. "I deserved this, after all these years. Before I knew her I nearly killed her. (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong This is how the force punishes me, by making me fall in love with her then loosing her, to a mirrior of me in the past." Crong continued to gather upon the force, he knew Ulic and Damry were near, he felt damry was veyr near, watching him. No he musnt force her, she must find her own way he thought to himself.**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma says, Ulic sighed deeply as he looked at the night sky, individually picking the stars from the sky as if he could hold them_. Hm...so fitting for me, the destroyer of the universe to loose everything... Nomi... Damry ... even the Erekose ... will it ever end? ... for some reason I don't think so... "_**

**Damry_Hawke Was it time?..she didn't know...she really didn't...Her life was just...so terrible...she was living out of her ship..mourning over everything she had lost....she lost love more than either of the guys...it was almost too much to take. Her tear filled eyes looked back down at her drink and she sighed lightly..**

**Jedi_Master_Crong The Bartender looked around a bit. "That Ulic charecter, always has been trouble." Crong pondered the name "ulic" for some time but the phrase echoed in his head "Dark lord of the sith...dark lord of the sith...Crong.The Dark lord of the Sith; Crong" he shook his head and looked to the bartender. (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "Its not his fault, he has had a tough road." he looked directly at Damry, his face hidden by teh shadows of a good but a reflection from water, tears imminating from his face. He felt the light side continue to flow. Killing Ulic wouldnt solve his problems, but turning him, might. He had always known this but now he was unsure of his judgement, (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong as well as Damry's. He turned his head back to his cup of water. Murmuring the words "Vahn....Arriele..Damia, forgive me...for failing you as a father, for loosing your mother. For not being there when you most needed me." Tears fell though his eyes. "forgive me Damry."**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma his thoughts left the present, drifting back all those thousands of years... yes, he did indeed deserve to loose it all, all of it. It was his paramount betrayal... he had killed his own brother, he had killed millions.. it was all his fault.. _I do deserve this torment ... wracked his mind _**

**Damry_Hawke How could she keep going, with everything she lost? How could her life ever mean something...she was worthless..no one loved her anymore...People considered her a fallen Jedi, though she had not turned dark..but those dark thoughts were so threatening to take over...she was standing periously close to the edge....one more thing mught push her over into darkness.**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma When did this a-start....when did I fall apart... the lyrics from a song he had heard as a child echoed through his mind.. Vibroblade Symphony they had been called.. Now that song seemed ever so fitting for his life...yes...when _did he fall apart? Perhaps when he killed Cay? or when he mindwashed Damry? ... no, no one knew, it was entirely his fault..._**

**Jedi_Master_Crong Crong stood from his barstool, he wasnt going to sit around and let everybody suffer, not even Ulic..he was going to be next. He walked over to Damry, his hood moved down like a monk. The Force flowing through his body, he was more near her then in nearly 8 months, 4 ft, 3ft. He stopped, looking down at her, a light shinning in his face, his cheeks with dry trails, his eyes red with saddness and tears, (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong the light moved from his face as he looked at Damry, beautiful, delicate, compassionate, but overall..kind and understanding Damry. He knew why he loved her, but he never could figure out why she loved him. A former sith who nearly killed her. Who ravaged the galaxy as a Commander taking over a small faction of Imperial Ships, a man under daala, and thrawn. (B) **

**Jedi_Master_Crong How could she have loved him? Why? What was he to her, yet she was always there, always by his side. It was time for himself to be by her side, to comfort her. To help her. But to help her wouldnt be the end. Ulic...He needed to be saved from dispair, anger, fear... (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong the dark side. A man always appeared in his dream, illuminous like a being of the force with a missing arm, blond hair, and a face like Ulic, telling him to always forgive him. And that is what he is going to have to do...forgive him**

**Damry_Hawke Damry stood to her feet, her bright green eyes dimmed with tears, but they still held that fire that somehow never went out, no matter what the circumstance. Perhaps the light would dim..but it was never out. She was still strong...or was she.. _and I know they are wrong when they say I am strong as the darkness covers me.. -c-_**

**Damry_Hawke The song written by a friend of HSJ's lead singer Aliyah Neforte just ran through her head...was she still strong? Were people right, or were they wrong when it came to her...Perhaps..But right now...now it was time for redemption...Oh, redemption. Was that possible for her? Or was it like everything else in her pitiful excuse for a life..-c-**

**Damry_Hawke No..she would find it..she would take that leap of faith. She wanted her life back, and this was the first step...She just wanted her husband back..she didn't care that she didn't remember him..she just wanted that cherished safety. If only he would take her back...but then what about Ulic? In her own way she loved him so dearly..she didn't want to hurt him...-c-**

**Damry_Hawke So many choices...but this was the right one. For the first time in a long time she felt a clear push from the force. It was time to go home..."please...forgive me.." she whispered, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, trying hard not to cry. -d-**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma a breath escaped his lips, as unknown to most of the occupants he was sitting right above their heads. Force, he really hoped the roof didn't collapse...that would really _not be a good thing..._**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma however as Ulic laid himself back upon the ceiling, he realized that hoping for something usual did the opposite... shit.. escaped his mouth as the weak portion of the roof caved in, allowing his head to almost fall through, he quickly scrambled out of the way, with a raised brow.**

**Jedi_Master_Crong Crong put his arms around her and hugged. He whispered in her ear"Ive always forgiven you, so have the children, Ulic is the one who needs to be forgiven and saved, his brother wishes it, you always did...I always did. Damry...I wont leave your side ever again, I wont even if it means death..I love you Damry." (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, His eyes was filled with tears. He heard the crash, he was aware but he seemed like he ignored it, as he hugged her. Missing her so deeply, a kiss wasnt at this time something to be done, no not at all. (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, He repeated the words "I love you" Again "I missed you...Please forgive me...please forgive, I was a coward...the scar on the back of your neck.**

**Damry_Hawke She couldn't help it. The tears that she had been half holding back just fell down her cheeks as she buried her head in Crong's shoulder..She didn't remember him but she remembered her love for him...Nothing could ever erase that. Nothing. Sobs fell from her throat as she just held him close, losing herself in this moment..She didn't want to miss a thing. -c- **

**Damry_Hawke just the sheer idea that he was forgiving her was so amazing.... _So turn on the light and reveal all the glory..I am not afraid..to bear all my weakness knowing in meakness that I have a kingdom to gain..where there is peace and love in the light, in the light, oh, I am not afraid.. No..she wasn't afraid anymore. She was still accepted. -c-_**

**Damry_Hawke The acceptance that she only dreamed of after leaving Ulic...the acceptance that she desired above all else. Finally she felt free again...she was loved...she loved back. -d-**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma Ulic listened and heard through the hole he had made in the ceiling...well that was the icing on the bloody cake wasn't it? with a brief sigh followed by a single tear, that by some chance of fate fell from his face and through the hole in the ceiling, right on course for Damry's head, **

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma he slowly stood up, drawing the cloak he had worn for so long...Nomi's cloak..around him tightly, he moved to the alley the cantina bordered and jumped into it, dropping his force mask he just walked down the dark streets..no destination..just travel**

**Jedi_Master_Crong Crong moved his hands through Damry's hair, his lips tresspassed and kissed hers as he had missed her and long to do so for so long. He felt Damry's confusion dispair, but once again he could feel her..as he once did. (B)**

**Jedi_Master_Crong It was going to be a long road, for both of them he knew it. He knew he could recover his memories, through retracing those Ulic didnt know about or left, such as the blaster shot to her head, and the one who healed her afterwards, He knew Ulic did not know who did it. **

**Damry_Hawke When thier lips met, she felt a rush that wasn't felt for so long...She just felt it in her soul..but still it was wrong...That part of her still wished so desperatly for independance...She couldn't just give that up...she was a free spirit.."I love you.." she whispered.."But I can't stay...there is just too much..." Her voice was somewhat choked..it was true.-c-**

**Damry_Hawke She had security with Crong..but that security would only make her miserable..And while she loved her family, her being with them yet miserable would only make things worse...She knew that Ari didn't really forgive her...same with Damia (Amy's confirmation there)...Vahn..she really had no clue...to return to her family would just cause more problems.-c-**

**Damry_Hawke says, "I'm sorry.." she whispered again, pulling away from him, tears falling down her cheeks again...-d-**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma Ulic moved slowly and silently through the streets, alleys, until he came to a certain landing pad that was untouched, except for the half blasted wreck of a single ship, it had been his pride and joy, the _Erekose . And now it was nothing more than a blown apart wreck._**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma ..yet it meant so much. The place where Damry had first said "I love you." and now..well. He couldn't bring himself to think it. He sighed, merely staring at the blackened hulk. And somewhere in there was one of the pieces of himself he had left behind.**

**Jedi_Master_Crong put his hand on her shoulder. "It is your choice Damry, you have two paths..one of Happiness yet..emptiness and false love. and one of Sorrow, yet fullness and True love. It is your choice and your's alone, but I must tell you...our children for them to forgive you to show there love...yes I know they still love you as Ari loved me when yet she hated me. "**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "They can forgive you only if you come back to them, to show the strength they inherited from you." He sighed and looked away, taking his hand off her shoulder. "I cant go on without you, but I will...for the children. I will tell them that you died for them...so they will forgive you, and love you once more. Damry, my crimes are being paid now, I know "**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "of one memory Ulic didnt wipe out for he didnt know about it. After I shot you in the back of the head...I was the one that healed you. It was out of pity..of myself. And from that time it grew to love, and 3 children. It is the crimes that are plageing me, the man who"**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "tried to killed you, fell in love with you and looses you countless times, and this time as well. The Force..It is not only of the living it is the living it has a personality and judgement as it has done to me...if you were to leave I would deserve it, punished by my own specter of the past."**

**Damry_Hawke says, "My place is not here. My path isn't what it was so long ago..." Still her voice was tinged with extreme pain and sense of loss. She missed him so dearly..yet her path was not that of a mother and wife. Perhaps it was in the past...but she wasn't happy. The force wanted her to reconcile with him..but not go back to him...There were still other plans for Damry.-c-**

**Damry_Hawke saying that, Damry pulled completly away from Crong..the last shred of security she had...She stepped away from him towards the door, not looking away from his eyes..her green eyes locked with his blue for one last moment..then she dissapeared out the door into the cold dark night. -d-**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma Ulic sighed and began wading through the rubble, finally reaching what used to be his bed-chamber, and sat down there. His thoughts in turmoil. It appeared he was always on the loosing end of things... He lost Nomi...twice, he lost Damry...twice. He had lost his ship..well, once. **

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma But he couldn't get it back. It had been one of a kind. A piece of himself had been in his ship...sleek, deadly, graceful..and now a blasted chunk of debris...a fitting fate for Master and ship**

**Jedi_Master_Crong Crong's knee's fell to floor, he looked to the floor the empty floor. Before she could go he yelled "Damry, I cant let you go..Damnit...The kids they wont forgive me, they will hate me worse then you. And I cant forgive myself I cant lie to you this Damry if you leave..I..I..cant go on, the force everything the light side..you your hope was always **

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "holding me together if you loose it, if you loose your past you loose your childrens trust. I will meet the same fate, iam hopeless Damry. Damnit...I need you, more then anything. I cant help but think of every moment we had the joy..everything...its nightmares now Damry the past mocking me, I wish..."**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "I wish that I could do what you do right now, walk out, forget the past. But I cant...I have a specter that reminds me every day of my life, that shows I wish that I could do what you do right now, walk out, forget the past. But I cant...I have a specter that reminds me every day of my life, that shows the shadows the dark side. If this is the path you choose**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "I wish to join you because without you I loose something in me that keeps me alive. Keeps me who Iam..hope..you were always hope to me Damry, even before it seemed I met you, I grew up on corellia I knew you as a child..all the kids everybody I was left out but you...you dont even remember me"**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "then..even before Ulic did this to you didnt know. I loved you even before you knew me, and for you to ignore me to leave me out, would kill me for you were always the only one. Always the only one, my soul mate..my best friend...and to loose you would be like loosing my own soul."**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma Ulic's hands shifted through the ashes, picking up pieces of his life and casting them back. Fitting that the ring had been disintegrated with the ship, being as it had been under his pillow when the bomb went off...no biggie. He figured the part he'd left here was not retreivable...**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma The Tetan stood up, dusting his cloak off idly and strided from the wreckage of his past, pausing, and for some reason walking back towards the cantina..Why? he didn't know. Not at all...It was so...the words escaped him as he paced, staring at the ground. It was probably his own fault this happened..**

**Damry_Hawke His words fell on deaf ears...Damry heard them..her philan senses ensured that...but she couldn't comprehend them...it was just..oh...it was just too much for her..The voices that cried in her head..the tears that flowed from her soul...She was nearly dead from all the turmoil within her...her soul seemed to just be ripped apart..yet no one could tell. -c-**

**Damry_Hawke The years the jedi master spent in keeping her feelings and emotions hidden had taken its toll. No one could really tell how badly she was feeling..even she couldn't tell how close she was to a total breakdown. Her slow steps took her just to the side of the cantina, near the alley...leaning against the wall she buried her face in one hand, trying to stay calm. -d-**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, "If you die....I die..." He whispered outloud and through the force. It was something they both knew in there late marriage that he couldnt live without her, and she couldnt live without him...suicide**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma Ulic's silent steps took him down the alley on the other side of the cantina from Damry, he looked in a window and didn't see the pair, figuring they'd gone off to have some fun in their new and happy lives.**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma He sighed again, leaning against the wall. It was so...fitting, as he had expressed to himself so many times. All the pieces of himself that he had left over the galaxy were now coming back to bite him in the ass...Cay...Nomi...Exar, even...it was...haunting**

**Damry_Hawke The night was dark and the shadows darker. But Damry was the darkest of all, dressed all in black. Her soul was getting darker...yet she didn't realize it..these years of conflict had left her so jaded...and so suseptable to the dark side of the force..It was just building and building within her. So many years..so many horrors. She didn't remember the exact events..-c-**

**Damry_Hawke but the scars were still left on her soul...she needed revenge. She wanted to get rid of the ones who had made her life a living hell..that was what it was...a living hell..A single tear rolled down her face as she felt that message from Crong...was she really strong enough?...Could she get through this...More seeds of darkness implanted themselves in her mind. -c-**

**Damry_Hawke They were growing and growing _power...power...power...power.. they seemed to whisper to her __revenge... make them pay for what they did...revenge..power...give it up..give it up....-c-_**

**Damry_Hawke It was TIME. -c-**

**Damry_Hawke She could feel the darkness..but not like she had so many times before..she let it build...it was time..time..she had a destiny to fulfil...the darkness kept calling...calling..calling her...Her brilliant green eyes closed for a moment, and then re-opened. _Darkness. She was alive...she was power. She was...darkness. -d-_**

**Jedi_Master_Crong ...Crong was death as he pulled out the same blaster that he shot Damry. A crackle of blaster fire was ehard by Ulic and Damry...Crong's robes slumped to the floor.**

**Jedi_Master_Crong ...as well as his body, the helmet...blocking the shot, but shattering.**

**Jedi_Master_Crong ...Crong was a blood mess as the helmet fragmintes shatter and hits his head, a slot peircing into his brain, but not killing him.**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma _and then there was darkness... Ulic's eyes widened as with no hesitation he dashed around the front of the Cantina and into the alleyway, seeing Damry there...his mouth aghast..._**

**Damry_Hawke It was like her dreams..she was weilding power that she had only imagined...She could feel the incredible rush as she felt even more power..darkness..seeping into her soul...She blinked once as she heard the shot..and quickly turned back towards the door..but then stopped..he wasn't dead..she didn't have to let that event bring her back to the weak light. -c-**

**Damry_Hawke Her bright green eyes...even more luminescant now somehow then rested on Ulic...her emotions screamed so many different things..she loved him, she hated him..she loved him, she hated him...she didn't know..But that didn't matter. What mattered was that she weilded the incredible power of the darkside of the force. -d-**

**Jedi_Master_Crong ...The Bartender picked up Crong's body as a few good citizens came to the side looking at the metal slug in his head. The bartender yelled "DONT TAKE IT OUT!" The citizens nodded as they looked at his lightsabers, they blinked at it. Crong spoke "DAMNIT JUST KILL ME!!! GET IT OVER WITH!!!!"**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma Ulic couldn't close his mouth...it was just..."Damry..." was all that escaped his lips**

**Jedi_Master_Crong ..Crong reached back and pulled out the slug...his eyes widened, his breathing continued but his eyes kept there empty gaze, a thosand memories. Rushed into his mind, his last thought of damry saying "Crong...I love you" Then silence, clear.....emptiness. Crong fainted from teh loss of blood.**

**Damry_Hawke But then again..she had to test this out..and who else would be a perfect target but Ulic? The one she loved yet detested at the same time..the one who had actually taken her life before...she could still feel the darkness pouring into her..it was giving her the power that she didn't really know that she desired...But she did want it...she wanted it so badly...-c-**

**Damry_Hawke With the dark side of the force..the stronger side..she lifted her fingers, feeling like the pinpoint of her power would errupt from there...Ah..the not-so-fabled Sith Lightning...And Ulic was standing right there..right there..the perfect guineau pig..Crong was weak...too weak..she could feel his essence starting to fade. Perhaps he would die, perhaps not. -c-**

**Damry_Hawke With sudden intensity, the word "Ulic.." escaped her lips..it was said with a snear...she would see now if he was really worthy of her attention...Brilliant flashes of blue lightning burst from her fingers right at Ulic... She just wanted to see her newfound power in action...power..yes..power...-d-**

**Dark_Jedi_QelDroma his mouth hung open even more before he was struck by the brilliant green bolts and flung back from the alley and into the street, almost getting runover by a ground car..but he was still alive. The last thought that entered his mind before blessed unconciousness came was _Oh..no...don't make the same mistake as me... _**

**Jedi_Master_Crong says, Crong was put on a stretcher. His eyes then snapped back to action, he looked to the bartender his eyes narrowed "GET YOUR ****ING HANDS OFF ME YOU LOWLIFE PEICE OF SHIT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" a slip of a scent of some powerful drug knocked him out as he was sent back to a nearby hosipital, by air.**

**Damry_Hawke Now she had something else to do. This little taste of power had only wetted her appetite. She wanted to take on the self proclaimed most powerful being in the galaxy. Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, the fallen jedi turned on her heals, still letting the darkness overflow through her soul..It was time..time to take control.mold the galaxy to her will.-c-**

**Damry_Hawke Like a shadow...Damry Marie Hawke was gone. -d-**


End file.
